Ramon Salazar
Ramon Salazar was the leader of a large drug smuggling gang based in Las Nieves, Mexico. He was captured and sent to United States federal prison by Jack Bauer. While he was in prison, younger brother Hector Salazar took over the gang. Ramon was presumably killed during Day 3 by a rigged bomb from Michael Amador. Before Day 3 Before Day 3, Ramon was the head of one of the largest drug smuggling gangs in Mexico. He and his brother Hector ran the organization. Ramon was mentioned, but not seen, in 24: The Game. At one point, he met Jack Bauer, who was working undercover for CTU. Jack Bauer got addicted to heroin during the operation. Approximately 6 months before Day 3, Jack got Ramon Salazar arrested and sent to prison. Day 3 At the start of Day 3, Ramon is in prison while Hector is running the family business. The elder Salazar kills his own lawyer in cold blood, citing that he knew too much, and blackmails a guard Jeff Benson into killing the District Attorney, Luis Annicon. It is around this time that Hector threatens to unleash a virus unless his brother is freed from prison. Jack risks his career to break into the prison to get Salazar out. The two enemies are forced to become allies as a riot occurs, and inmates force them to play Russian roulette. Jack and Ramon manage to shoot their way out and fly to Mexico, where Jack is welcomed by Hector. It is revealed that Hector's threat was an elaborate ruse. Jack had learned that scientists from a Russian biochemical facility had sold one of their viruses, codenamed Cordilla, to a man named Michael Amador. Fearful that the Cordilla Virus might end up in terrorist hands, Jack devised a plan for Salazar to purchase the virus from Amador, then a military team would move in and confiscate it. He convinced Hector that he had gone rogue and lures him with the profit potential of selling the Cordilla virus on the black market. Ramon was skeptical, thinking that Jack may be setting him up. He tested Jack's loyalty to the Salazar family giving Jack a gun and telling him to shoot his partner, Chase Edmunds. Jack fired the gun, and it turns out to be empty. Jack passed Ramon's test. Eventually, Salazar agreed to participate in the auction, but he wasoutbid by Nina Myers, who was representing an unknown client. They kidnapped Nina and forced her to turn the virus over to them after making the pickup. Nina told Hector that Jack was playing him and his brother, and this caused him to get cold feet. By this time, Ramon was fully committed to purchasing the Cordilla virus, and he kills Hector when Hector tried to back out. As soon as Nina handed over the cylinder containing the virus, Salazar pulled a gun on Jack and was about to kill him. Jack was saved timely by the arrival of Delta Force commandos. During the ensuing battle, Salazar was shot by Chase Edmunds (who escaped the Salazar estate and joined up with the commandos), but was able to flee with the cylinder in his possession. Jack and Chase eventually cornered Salazar, who said he would rather die than go back to prison. Just as Salazar was finally convinced to hand over the cylinder, it exploded, killing him. It turned out that the auction was really a scam by Amador to make some extra money for himself, as he had already sold the real Cordilla virus to Stephen Saunders. Memorable Quotes * Ramon Salazar: The things you did to get me here, I wouldn't wish on anyone. * Ramon Salazar: (after sparing Jack's life) The man has more lives than a bunny with seventy of every body part. * Ramon Salazar: '' {Talking to Hector} I always knew you were a stupid goody-two-shoes idiot Appearances Day 3 Salazar, Ramon Salazar, Ramon Salazar, Ramon Salazar, Ramon